Wake Up With Poppycock!
by Iggykawaii
Summary: When Arthur doesn't wake up one morning, Alfred decides to try and wake him up by dressing up as Prince Poppycock! Then he starts dancing and singing opera around the house!


**On my tumblr ask blog, askarthurkirklandjones . tumblr . com, I got asked this question. "Hey Alfred, wanna try something really funny? Dress up as Prince Poppycock and dance around the house singing opera to get Artie to wake up!" I freakin love Prince Poppycock so I wanted the answer to this one to be really good. I couldn't figure out how to answer it, so one of my best friends (who also loves Prince Poppycock) suggested I answer it as a fanfic. I also asked her what song to use too. Her nickname is Russia, so thank you Russia! Love you! I hope you guys like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song: The Bells of New York City. They go to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Kirkland-Jones household. Arthur was currently sleeping and so was Alfred. He had his arm wrapped around the pregnant Brit's small bump and was rubbing it in his sleep.

A few moments later, Alfred woke up. He noticed Arthur was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake him. So he went into the kitchen and started making some coffee.

After finishing his coffee he prepared breakfast for the two of them. He decided on making bacon and eggs along with some sausage.

Normally, if Arthur was still sleeping he would have come out by now. Was he still sleeping?

Alfred went back into their bedroom to see Arthur still laying there fast asleep. He went up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Artie, wake up." Alfred said softly.

When that didn't work, Alfred went for Arthur's lips and kissed them.

"Wake up, babe." He said a little louder.

Arthur just mumbled and stayed asleep.

'That's weird, Artie always wakes up when I kiss his lips in the morning...' Alfred thought.

Arthur stayed asleep and it looked like he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. So there was only one solution.

Alfred went into their shared walk-in closet and found the outfit he never wore but kept it because it was given to him by Prince Poppycock. So yes, it was an outfit to make him look like Poppycock himself.

The outfit came with a large white wig, a fancy tailcoat, boots, and make-up. The tailcoat was very long and it was mostly blue with a bit of red and white as well.

Alfred put on the outfit and after a few moments he looked just like Prince Poppycock. Now the only thing left to do is sing opera and dance.

After peeking back into the bedroom, he saw Arthur was still asleep. So Alfred came out of the walk-in closet and went out of their bedroom to other places of their house.

Once he was there, he began singing opera.

"_There's a pale winter moon in the sky_

_Coming through my window_

_And the park is laid out like a bed below_

_It's a cold dark night and my heart melts like the snow_

_And the bells of New York City tell me not to go_"

Alfred kept singing and started dancing all around the house as an attempt to get Arthur to wake up.

Meanwhile, Arthur was still sleeping and mumbled. Then he woke up to the sound of opera.

"What the bloody hell?" He said sleepily.

Arthur rubbed the sleep from his eyes and noticed that Alfred wasn't next to him. He heard more opera and wandered out of the bedroom to find the source of it.

When he got closer to the living room, the opera became much louder. So he entered and saw the most ridiculous thing he's ever seen in his life.

Alfred was singing opera while wearing some fancy outfit and had make-up on his face to make it look completely white along with long eyelashes and other glittery make-up.

Arthur's mouth was dropped open as he stared at the sight in front in him.

Alfred still hadn't noticed Arthur had entered the room and kept singing along with dancing.

"_Stay with me_

_Stay with me_

_Refuge from these broken dreams_

_Wait right here_

_Awake with me_

_On silent snow-filled streets_"

Arthur sat down and yawned as he listened to Alfred. He never knew his husband could sing opera. It was quite an interesting yet amazing sight. He was singing the song so well, it was truly wonderful.

Then Alfred did something out of the ordinary. He started spinning around really fast and dancing wildly which caused some things to get knocked over as he sang.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Alfred heard Arthur and stopped singing and dancing.

"Oh, hey Artie! You're finally awake!"

"Yes, now please explain to me what the bloody hell you were doing!"

"You refused to wake up so I decided to dress up as Prince Poppycock and sing opera to get you to wake up!"

"You git, you could have just kissed me."

"I did that twice and you still didn't wake up."

"Oh..."

Alfred walked over to Arthur and sat next to him.

"So, did you like it~?"

Arthur blushed lightly and and didn't look at Alfred.

"Y-Yes, I did."

Alfred smiled.

"Awesome! I sing opera pretty good, huh?"

Arthur looked at Alfred and smiled a little.

"Yes, love. You did very well."

"I'm so happy to hear that."

Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders and used his other arm to place his hand on the Brit's small bump.

Arthur snuggled into Alfred and placed his hand over his husband's.

"Alfred, even though I enjoyed your performance, the next time I don't wake up, just keep kissing me..." Arthur said blushing deeply.

Alfred chuckled. "Will do, Artie!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
